Gargoyles: Angel's Origin
by ChelleNorlund
Summary: This story is based on my first Gargoyles story; Goliath's Unexpected Surprise. Puck tells Goliath on how Angel was created. Please be sure to review both my stories and please be sure to sign a petition for Gargoyles New Series & Live Action Movie on , please. Enjoy!


(This is my second Gargoyles story that I am doing after my first Gargoyles story called: Goliath's Unexpected Surprise. This is when Goliath gets to find out who got him pregnant…PUCK! This is going to be a short story, just so you know. Please be sure to review my first Gargoyles story and also this new story as well. Please and Thank you.)

 _ **Angel's Origin**_

 _ **By: ChelleNorlund**_

 _ **Gargoyles Opening (New Opening):**_

One-thousand years ago, the superstition and the sword ruled, we lived in a world that understood our purpose. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of Gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night. We were betrayed by the humans we have sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan…the spell is broken. And we live again! Ten centuries later, we awoke to a world bent on our destruction. Somehow, we never lost hope. And today, we come full circle. A new age has begun. We are defenders of the night. We are GARGOYLES!

 _ **Previously on GARGOYLES:**_

 **Goliath and Elisa snuggling together on the couch looking at each other with warm smiles upon their faces. "You made me happy because you always there to save me, you're the first gargoyle that I became friends with, I like you for who you are, is by being yourself whether being human or gargoyle, I still love you no matter what happens. I always bring a nice smile upon your handsome face when I see you wake up every night and you're always my angel of the night." Elisa said while looking up at Goliath while resting her head on his chest. "There's one thing that I always wish though, but it happened back in my time." Goliath said with a soft sigh. "What wish is that, big guy?" Elisa asked. "Hmmm." Puck said to himself while observing Goliath and Elisa's conversation and starts on chanting the words.**

 **Dr. Sato says, "Goliath, I have the two words to your symptoms…You're pregnant. Congratulations." Goliath was shocked and looked at Dr. Sato. "I'm WHAT?!" He shouted with his eyes glowing white and his wings spread out as well. Dr. Sato just sighed and said, "Pregnant."**

 **Dr. Sato starts to turn on the monitor and starts to move his pump on Goliath's lower stomach. "There's the head." Dr. Sato said while showing Goliath and Elisa the baby's head, which at the same time, the baby starts to suck on its little claw. "My baby." Goliath whispered.**

 **Goliath got down on one knee and opens the small box that has a beautiful shining three piece diamond ring inside. "My sweet beautiful Elisa Maza…Will you marry me?" He asked. Elisa gasped at the beautiful diamond ring, she was so full of emotion, and then, she nodded her head, as if by saying; "Yes."**

 **"I did thought of one name, but maybe if it's a boy or a girl, maybe we could name it…Angel. What do you think, big guy?" Elisa asked. "Angel sounds like a beautiful name." Goliath said.**

" **Do you Goliath take the Elisa Maza to be your lovely wedded wife to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Hudson asked. "I do." Goliath said with a smile while looking at Elisa. "Do you Elisa Maza take the Goliath to be your lovely wedded husband to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" Hudson asked. "I do." Elisa said with a smile while looking up at Goliath.**

" **I got good news to tell you, big guy." Elisa said. "What is it, my love?" Goliath asked. "I'm moving in….I'm moving in with you." Elisa said. Goliath gasped and then, he smiled and gives Elisa a kiss on her lips. "I'm so happy, my love." He said.**

" **Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!" Goliath groaned in pain still holding onto his stomach with both of his hands. "Father? Father, are you alright?" Angela asked, feeling concern. "Angela, it's going to be okay. Your father is in labor right now." Elisa said.**

**Dr. Sato starts to make the session on Goliath's stomach to get his stomach to be opened. Goliath just stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Just relax, lad and think about the baby, alright?" Hudson asked.**

 **All of the sudden, the baby gargoyle came out of Goliath's stomach with a lot of fluid, which causes the baby gargoyle to wail and shriek as well. Goliath gasped a little and then he arched his head a bit forward to take a look at the baby gargoyle that came out of his stomach, he was in awed when he looked at his baby gargoyle that was wailing and shrieking. "That's your baby, Goliath." Dr. Sato said.**

" **It's a girl…seven pounds and six ounces. She's got mother's looks; she's also a gargoyle as well. Both Goliath and the baby are doing just fine now." Lexington said. "I have a girl." Elisa said with a smile upon her face.**

 **Goliath gives his baby girl a soft kiss on her forehead. "Your father loves you, little one." He said softly to his baby girl. "H-hello…hello, little one…I'm your mother." Elisa said softly while looking at their baby girl.**

 **Goliath starts to give their baby girl a soft kiss on her forehead. "What are we going to name her?" He asked. Elisa smiled softly and then looks at their baby girl. "Angel." She said softly. "Angel? Angel it is then." Goliath said.**

 **The sun was about to rise, and then, Goliath gave Elisa a soft kiss on his lips and gives baby Angel a soft kiss on her forehead. "Welcome to our clan, Angel." He said.**

It was on a beautiful sun-set in Manhattan, New York in the year of 2015, on top of the tallest building known as the Eyrie Building was a castle called Wyvern, home of the Gargoyles. Goliath, along with his clan members; Hudson, Bronx, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Angela, along with their newest member into the clan was Goliath's new baby girl named Angel, which she is still a baby. They were about to wake up from stone-sleep. Once the stone was about to crack, Goliath and Angel were the first ones to wake up, along the rest of the other gargoyles. "Such a beautiful night." Hudson said while looking over the city.

All of the sudden, baby Angel starts on wailing, which Goliath looked down at baby Angel and picks her up in his arms and she just snuggled into him. "Aw, little Angel. Are you hungry?" He asked while cooing softly at Angel who was still snuggling into him. "I wonder how I got pregnant and why you were in my stomach?" Goliath thought to himself while walking into the library to have some privacy with little Angel. "We're going on patrol, Goliath. Want to come along?" Brooklyn asked. "No thank you, Brooklyn. I need to stay with Angel and I need to catch up on my reading. But I will guard the castle. Bronx!" Goliath said while about sit on a comfy rocking chair with a lamp and with a nice book on the small table and lays baby Angel on a soft pillow in his lap and also has a blanket in hand in case if baby Angel needs privacy. Bronx comes into the library and lies down next to Goliath and starts to doze off. "Sure, Goliath." Brooklyn said and then heads out of the library.

Goliath starts to look at baby Angel, holds his breast with three of his fingers and helps little Angel to latch on the nipple of his breast, Angel saw the nipple of her daddy's breast, starts to latch on and starts on sucking to get milk. Angel was just a month old in her gargoyle stage and was still a baby around that time. Goliath looks down at baby Angel sucking on the nipple of his breast, gives her a soft kiss on her forehead and catches up on his reading to have some peace and quiet. "I know you came from my stomach, my little one. I wonder who created you, besides your mother; Elisa and myself." Goliath said to himself while looking at baby Angel still sucking on the nipple of his breast. "Let's cover you up with a warm blanket, so you could have some little privacy, my young one." Goliath said while starts on covering little Angel with a warm Pink blanket. "There you go, my young one. Your father loves you very much." He said while giving little Angel a kiss on her forehead while she continues on sucking onto his breast.

A short time had passed at Castle Wyvern, something magical appeared in front of Goliath while he still has baby Angel covered in a warm blanket. "Heeeeeeeere's Puck." Puck appeared. "Puck! Shush! You're scaring my young one." Goliath growled at Puck while holding baby Angel protectively. "Sorry, Goliath." Puck said. "What are you doing here?" Goliath asked. "Well, I thought I just came by to say hello and congratulations on your young addition to your clan." Puck said. "Addition?" Goliath asked. "Yes…your baby, of course." Puck said. "How did you know I had a baby, Puck?" Goliath asked growing impatient. "Moi…Well, on how I know you had a baby, well, it starts like this…It all started after I was done training with Alexander with his magic, I was getting bored and starts on meditating into this field, it helps me concentrate a little bit more without interruptions. While I was in the field, since I can't do any magic on Mr. Xanatos or Fox, I thought I could do some magic on you and your gargoyles." Puck said.

"Why did you use magic on me and my clan?" Goliath asked. "I am getting to it…Anyway…while meditating, while I was watching your clan enjoying their-selves, I saw you with the woman detective having a nice conversation. While listening onto your conversation, which tricksters have that kind of effect to hear what people were saying of course, I overheard you and the detective saying that you both want to have a baby together. For the detective, I heard that if she can carry a baby gargoyle to term, she will bleed to death, which I know you don't want to lose her from dying, and so, I know I am not allowed to use magic on humans, I decided to use magic on you instead, Goliath." Puck said.

Goliath was surprised to find out that Puck used magic on him. "Puck! The one thing that puzzles me…Were you the one that got me pregnant?" He said, feeling furious at Puck. "Believe so, since I did overheard your conversation with the detective and did some magic on you to let you carry your young one to term, because if Elisa carries your young one to term, the young one will be scratching her insides which somehow will cause Elisa to bleed, it's just like how you and your clan were scratching the egg-shells during your hatching day, Goliath. So that it was me that got you pregnant. Not only that, Goliath before you go berserk…I also used my magic to make you produce milk on your chest, because producing milk is normal during a gargoyle pregnancy, so that you could bond with your young one." Puck said. Goliath was surprised, same with Bronx who woke up from snoozing and just growls at Puck. "Easy, Bronx…Puck, why did you do this to me?" Goliath asked. "Because…I want to make yours and the detective's wish come true, which is by having a baby together since you and the detective been together for three years." Puck said.

Goliath just sighed and sat down on the rocking chair. "Am I still going to be pregnant in the future, Puck?" He asked while still holding onto baby Angel in his arms who is still being covered in the warm Pink blanket, which he somehow took a look and noticed that Angel was off the nipple of his breast, then, he puts her on his shoulder and pats on her back gently to help her burp. Angel burped and sighed softly and lays her head on his shoulder.

"To answer to your question about being pregnant in the future, Goliath, afraid not, because I used my last bit of my magic to make you pregnant and produce milk in the first place. Still, if I have enough magic, it will be up to you if you want to be pregnant in the future. I know you still want to be leader of this clan." Puck said. "I see what you mean, Puck." Goliath said. "Oh, what do you mean by that?" Puck asked while floating around. Goliath just sighed and puts baby Angel in his arms wrapped up in the Pink blanket and watches Angel fall asleep. "What I mean is, Puck…I do want to keep my role as a leader and a father to my two daughters; Angela and Angel. They both need me and my clan needs me as well. And that I don't want to lose my role as a leader to this clan." He said while looking up at Puck with a small frown and looks down at little Angel who is sound asleep in the warm blanket in his arms.

Puck noticed on how Goliath feels and understands that Goliath doesn't want to lose his clan and doesn't want to lose his role as leader either. Bronx whimpered which he agrees with Goliath and doesn't want his master to lose his role either. "Aww! Goliath, don't feel bad, I understand. Just turn that frown to a smile, because look on the bright side, you still have your young one to care for who still loves you and still looks up to you like a father. I bet she doesn't want you to lose your role as a leader either. I'm sure the rest of your clan will still let you be the leader, after all, you always do the right thing for your clan." Puck said.

"What is the right thing, Puck?" Goliath asked. "That right thing is…you kept your clan together; the people of Manhattan accepted you and your clan after you and your clan saved their lives from the train accident during the fight with the Quarrymen, also you and the detective are married as well, which you marrying the detective; Elisa Maza made you and your clan happy since you did consider her part of your clan and also, you and your clan part of her family as well, Goliath. You and Elisa do make a nice couple together." Puck said while floating in the air. "I can take that as a compliment, Puck. As for being pregnant in the future, I will have to keep that in mind whenever me and Elisa want to have more…children into the clan. I still want to keep my role as a good leader of this clan and I still want to keep my role as a father to Angela and little Angel." Goliath said while looking down at little Angel in his arms fast to sleep.

"Angel?" Puck asked. "Angel, my youngest daughter." Goliath said while showing little Angel to Puck. "Awww! She's adorable. How was she delivered?" Puck asked. "She was delivered by a C-Section, which I still got the scar to prove it. Because she came out of me when I was in labor." Goliath said which he starts on changing little Angel's diaper, cleans her little bottom with a baby wipe and puts a clean diaper on her and starts on tucking her back into the Pink blanket and holds her in his arms. "Ah! She does have your gargoyle features." Puck said. "She does, Puck. She also has Elisa's and mine hair-color, including Elisa's skin color as well." Goliath said while looking down at little Angel with a warm smile. "Aww. Anyway, Goliath, I'm sorry to interrupt you while you're bonding with your young one, I had to tell you on how Angel came to be, so you won't hurt me. Not only that, I do sense that your clan and Elisa are on their way back to the castle as they speak, I could sense their presence coming though. But I will leave you and your young one alone from now on." Puck said before he had to disappear. "Puck…thank you for granting mine and Elisa's wish." Goliath said with a soft smile and looks down at baby Angel who was about to wake up. "It is my pleasure, Goliath." Puck said and then poof he disappeared.

Goliath and Bronx breathed a sigh of relief that Puck was gone, which Bronx looked up at little Angel who just woke up. "I see you have woken up, sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?" Goliath asked while looking down at little Angel and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. Bronx barked quietly and then goes over to little Angel and gives her a soft lick on her little cheek which somehow causes Goliath to chuckle lightly. "Aw. Bronx, I see you really do like little Angel." Goliath chuckled while looking down at Bronx and pats Bronx on the head which he loves the patting on the head.

Then, all of the sudden, a doorknob was turning which causes Goliath and Bronx to look up at the door and saw Elisa and the whole clan coming in, which somehow gave Goliath a soft smile and baby Angel to look her family, which causes her to start cooing softly. "Hey, big guy." Elisa said, starts walking towards to Goliath, and gives him a kiss on his lips. "Hello, my love." Goliath said, gives her a kiss back, which at the same time, Elisa bents down and gives little Angel a kiss on her forehead. "How's our little Angel?" Elisa asked. "She's doing good, my love. Thank you." Goliath said, and then, he saw the other gargoyles. "How was your patrol?" He added while looking at the other gargoyles. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Lexington said. "Everything is pretty quiet, lad." Hudson said. "Yeah, no problems either." Brooklyn said. "Just a nice quiet night in the city." Broadway said. "What did you do while we were gone, Father?" Angela asked. Goliath smiled and looked down at little Angel who was looking up at him and looks back at his clan and Elisa, "I do have a story for you…" He said with a soft smile and then…he starts on telling Elisa and his clan on what Puck said to him about Angel's origin.

After Goliath was done with what Puck said to him, the other gargoyles and Elisa were so surprised to hear that Puck was the one that made Goliath pregnant and produce milk as well. "Jalapena! Puck was the one who got you pregnant, lad. It's hard to believe, but still, you're a very good leader, you won't lose your role as leader, you always keep every one of us on track, you're always there to help us." Hudson said, which causes Goliath smile and they both shake hands like they always do. "Thank you, old friend." Goliath said. "You are welcome, lad." Hudson said. "Whoa. Puck used his magic on you, Goliath. Whoa. Still, you're a very good leader, just like Hudson said; you won't lose your role." Lexington said. "Thank you, Lexington." Goliath said. "I agree with Hudson and Lex on this too, Goliath." Broadway said. "Same with me too." Brooklyn said. "I agree with Hudson, Father. You're a very good father and a very good leader to this clan. We love you no matter what happens." Angela said with a smile and gives Goliath a hug and gives little Angel a kiss on her forehead. "I am glad, my daughter. I am very glad." Goliath said and gives Angela a hug back. Elisa was surprised and then, gives Goliath a kiss on his lips. "I agree with the others, big guy. But I am glad that you told us and I am also glad that Puck grants us our wish as well." She said with a smile while little Angel was holding onto her finger while snuggling with Goliath in the comfy rocking chair, which causes Goliath to give little Angel a kiss on her forehead and snuggles into him which gives him a warm smile.

 _ **Goliath's Words of Wisdom:**_

All I have been wondering where my little Angel came to me, all the answers to my questions start to come together. I am still going to be a very good leader to my clan and also to my family as well. What might have been, may one day be for little Angel to know her heritage on where she came to be, no matter how old she will get, she will always be my little girl and I will still be a wonderful father to her, just like I am a father to Angela as well. Together, we all come full circle. And we are a clan, once again no matter what the costs will be and we will stay together forever in our lives…and nothing will change that.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **Credits  
**_

Keith David as Goliath

Salli Richardson as Elisa Maza

Frank Walker as Bronx

Ed Asner as Hudson

Bill Faggerbakke as Broadway

Thom Adcox-Hernandez as Lexington

Jeff Bennett as Brooklyn

Brigitte Bako as Angela

Robert Ito as Dr. Sato

Brent Spiner as Puck

 **(Please be sure to review this new story, including my Goliath's Unexpected Surprise story as well. Also be sure to sign the petition called: Greg Weisman Make A New Series And A Live Action Movie of Gargoyles on . Thank you.)**


End file.
